Who knew this could happen?
by That forgotten cookie
Summary: Mpreg story with N and Black. Whole their life would change when they meet the annoying and perverted pokemon Kawamari. Crappy summary is crappy, awsome story is awsome. Isshushipping, lemons, can sometimes be some swearing.
1. Let's start the story

Remake.

Okay, this is my first fanfic in a long time and my first M rated…and Mpreg fic. But no mpreg in the first chapters. :3

Isshushipping 3

But yeah, enjoy.

* * *

><p>'This was probably gonna be a normal day. ' Was the first thing Black though when he woke up just as he used to, in his bed, in his house and beside N who was clinging onto him as if he was the only damn thing in the world… It was usually like that when he wakes up and then he and N goes around in Unova and just hanging around. Often fight with each others about pokemon. N doesn't want Black to have pokemons as ''slaves'' and Black are just trying to complete his pokédex. Then they would eat out on some weird place N choose and then stay home. That was a normal day for Black. Well now it was time to wake N up because Black was trapped in the arms of the other man. ''N, wake up. You're kinda giving be claustrophobia or something'' Black said and started to get out of the hold of his boyfriend wsho had opened one eye when he had told him to wake up. Maybe he had been awake ever since Black himself had woken up or something. ''Hnng, but you are so warm and cuddly'' Was the answer Black got and N tightened the grip on the younger man. If you didn't know N so would you probably lie there in bed with N the whole day but Black know of course how to get out of the bed. He knew his boyfriend better than any other person. ''N, there is a horrible trainer outside…'' Was the only thing he said before N got a kinda scary stare and rushed outside in just his boxers and cap screaming about not using pokemon.<p>

Black chuckled at N and got up from the bed. ''Ah, now I'm gonna be alone for a few hours. N is gonna run around the most routes and try to make people to stop catching pokemon. I don't really see what' so wrong with catching pokemons.'' Black said to himself before he got to the shower to clean himself up after his and N's… game last night. And while he showered a blushing N was watching him through the window.

''I think I'm gonna go and catch some pokemons, I really need to fill up my pokedex.'' Black said while he dried himself off and dressed himself for the day. N who had been outside the window for some time got the same stare as he got when he was in the bed. ''Black! Why do you still catch pokemons? I have told you thousands of times that it's wrong! Why doesn't you ever get it!'' N sobbed and shaked poor Black. ''You know N, it's not like I have them as slaves. And by the way get some clothes on. It's kinda uncomfortable when you're standing there in just boxers and your cap…in the kitchen.'' Black said and started to go out of the door leaving a very sad/angry boyfriend behind him in the house. ''Hm, I wonder if I'm gonna find any new pokemon today.'' Black said as he walked down the path for a new route. ''I maybe find a legendary pokemon… or something that makes N calmer.'' ''W-wait for meeeeee Black! You can't just leave me all alone in the house'' N came and screamed after him. 'Oh yeah, N didn't like to be alone. I kinda forgot that…not' Black though as N hugged him.

After like 2 hours of searching for new pokemon so hadn't they found a single new. Black was kinda pissed off because of that and N…yeah he was happy..like Im-so-happy-that-i-can-bleed-rainbows happy. ''This sucks, not even ONE new! Whyyy can't it come a new pokemon!'' Was the only things Black said while they were going on the end of the route. ''It's just because they don't want to be captured and used!'' N said happily. But, just when he said that so came a little white pokemon that flew a few centimeters over the ground as if it wanted attention, came out from a bush.''Yes! Finally something to catch!'' Black said and cried a little of happiness, took out his Serperior from it's pokéball. ''Oh noes, don't capture it Black! It will be so unhappy!'' N screamed and gave him a death stare.

''Serperior, use leafBlade!'' Black ordered the big grass snake pokemon while he tried to ignore N's stare. Seriously, that stare was scary. The grass pokemon used a leafblade on the small little furball. But it didn't attack back for some reason. ''That's..weird. Let's try to catch it.'' Black said and took out a pokeball. N gave him a sharper stare and Black stared back. ''Advgsfd stop staring like that N!'' He hissed at the green haired man. ''Not until this is over.'' N answered. Black gave N one more stare and tossed the ball at the pokemon. It wiggled a few times until a little 'click' came from it that showed that the pokemon was caught. ''Yes I got it'' He said and let it out from the pokeball so he could look at it properly. It was a white pokemon, kinda round and fluffy, with closed eyes, small winglike things on the head and a big red Y on the chest and it leaved spores everywhere. ''Oh, how could you Black! What if it doesn't want to be your pokemon!'' N cried and shaked Black.

''C-come on N. People do that all the time.'' Black said while he got shaked in like 10 minutes. The new little pokemon watched them all the time. ''H-hello you two'' It said and smiled. Both N and Black stared at the pokemon in union, because it wasn't normal at all that a pokemon could talk, no way in hell. ''Oh my, hi little guy there how are ya?'' N said to the pokemon and totally forgot about the little shocked Black. ''I'm very good, thanks for asking.'' It told N and smiled and jumped onto N's shoulder. Leaving spores everywhere in the progress. ''Wanna be friends little guy?'' N asked happily. ''Sure, who wouldn't'' It said. ''I-I wouldn't'' Black said now being on the ground.

''Look Black this is how pokemon and people are gonna be'' N said proudly and pointed at the white furball on his shoulder. ''You think so?'' Black said and sat up and took the pokemon from N. ''He's mine get your own.'' He said and smiled to N. ''So, hi little guy why can you talk'' He then said to the pokemon. ''Pokemon of my speices can talk, it's like a ability.'' It said and smiled, but not a normal cute smile it was something with it…but Black couldn't think of what. ''Okay, what's your name?'' He asked. ''Kawamari! And before you ask more questions, I like to be active, sleep 1 o' clock in the days and drink warm chocolate.'' Kawamari said happily. N moved closer and took the pokemon back again. ''Hey let's go home Kawamari! He said and ran away leaving his boyfriend alone on the ground.

''…No this wasn't gonna be a normal day'' Black though while slowly starting to go home.

Authors note: If you want to read about Kawamari so is there a pic and info about him on my DA account, Juliasss.


	2. Can i really eat this?

Yeah Chapter 2. :) What is gonna happen? Well you get to read it.

* * *

><p>''Finally, I'm home'' Was the only thing Black though while he stretched out his hand for the doorknob to his house that he shared with his bastard boyfriend N. Seriously which boyfriend would leave his partner alone just because he wanted to…talk with that pokemon, was it Kawamari? He sighed and opened the door. ''Hm, weird. If I knew N right so would he make a sound…no wait scream of happiness because of I'm being here.'' This was annoying. Why didn't N come to him?<p>

''N! Where are you?'' Black shouted. ''Here, in the kitchen! Me and Kawamari have ha surprise for you!'' Was the answer he got and heard some rattling from some saucepans. 'I don't really think that I'm going to survive if I eat something N have cooked.' Black Though while he took off his shoes and started to slowly go to the kitchen. N couldn't cook, Black learned that at a night that would be 'their romantic night'. It ended up with a food poisoned Black. He walked into the kitchen with his eyes closed, thinking that everything would look horrible and all messed up and if he didn't see it so wouldn't be so bad. N stared at him a little awkwardly. ''Uh Black…why are you kepping your eyes closed?'' ''Because if your food is so ugly that if I get sick if I just look at it, I won't look at it.'' Black said and sniffed in the air so the smell of the newly cooked food. ''Hey, It's not bad. It look fantastic! And Kawamari helped me to cook it.'' N said with a smile on his lips and looked proudly at the food he and Kawamari had made while Black crawled home. ''O'rly?'' Black opened his eyes to see a fucking eat-able lunch, and it even had dessert. He stared at Kawamari who was in the sink and drinking hot chocolate and then at N who stood and waited for him to come and sit down. Slowly Black sat down on one of the chairs around the table. ''I'm not really sure about this N.'' He told N while N filled Blacks plate with almost a little of everything. ''Hey, I don't eat so much N! You know that.'' Black informed the tea green haired man. N stared at him for a while, thinking of what to say. He couldn't say why, it would ruin everything. ''Uh, eh…because…What if…JUST EAT IT!'' N screamed at him and shaked poor Black. ''O-okay okay, I'm gonna eat just stop shaking me!'' When N heard that so released he Black from his hold and stood with sparkling eyes while he waited for his boyfriend to dig into the food. Black gave him another stare and then took the fork to start to eat of something that looked like pancakes. He slowly took the fork to his mouth still a little unsure if it was healthy to eat something N had cooked. When he took the uh…pancake piece into his mouth so was the first thing he could think about was strawberries. Could people even cook strawberry pancakes?

''Omg this is delicious!'' Was the only thing Black said before he started to eat more of everything on the table. ''Hehe, I said that he would like it.'' Kawamari said to N. ''Yeah, sorry that I didn't belive you sooner buddy.'' N said while he watched Black dig into a new dish. ''Hey guys did you have something special in these dishes?'' Black asked while he ate of a pie. Kawamari chuckled and simply said ''Viagra''. Black stopped in his tracks. What? ''Yeah you know, viagra. That thing that makes you horny.'' Was Kawamaris answer. Black looked kinda sick right now, Kawamari smiled and N stood there with the biggest grin he ever had. ''Why the hell do you have Viagra in the food!'' Black yelled.

''Easy answer my dear Black. What do we usually do when we get horny?'' N said with sparkles in the eyes. ''And by the way, we haven't done it in ages! You just goes out and catches pokemon all day.'' N said with a sad expression on his face. Then he took Black in bridal style and carried him up to the bedroom. Kawamari sneaked after the two.

* * *

><p>Authors note: But secks next chapter? Yesno? You peoples choice! :D Sorry that it was kinda short, I'm in a hurry right now. '-' Remember that if you want to read a new chapter soon so say if you people want a lemon in the next chapter or not.


	3. Lemon? Yes please

Okay, here is a new chapter of the wonderful soon-to-be mpreg fic. In this it will be a lemon. From this chapter the writing are probably gonna be more 'clean' because I found a Beta reader. Thanks 'Pkmn Trainer Bronze' on FF.

Pkmn Trainer Bronze: Konichiwa de arimasu~ ^^

* * *

><p>'Is this even happening?' Was the only thing Black thought while he got carried up the stairs to the bedroom. N seemed to walk faster and faster for every step he took. Why the rush?<p>

''Hey N, why are you rushing? It's not like I'm gonna disappear if you go slower.'' Black said, trying to calm N down. He wasn't in the mood to get raped. Well he was probably gonna enjoy it when they did it so I wouldn't be rape…

''It's not like I think that you would disappear if I let you down, it's that we haven't done it in like…3 months! Guess how annoying it is to wank off to a picture of you sleeping in a victini costume'' N said while opening the door to the bedroom with a double bed in the middle of it. Only when that sentence reached Black's ears did he look scared.

''You have done what the last three months!'' He screamed, now blushing so much he looked like a tomato, struggled to get away from the grip of the older man.

''I'm going to find that fucking photo and, and, and-hmmf'' Was the only thing Black said before he was cut off by a kiss from N.

''Just stop thinking about other things, think about the sexy me that's gonna make you see stars in a few moments.'' N informed him and lay down the smaller man on the bed and after that getting onto the bed himself.

''N, I'm not really sure of this. It's like rape.'' Black said while N started to undress him, starting with the cap and jacket.

''No, it's not rape if you like it. And I'm 100% sure that you'll be begging for more when I start to touch you on the more sensitive parts.'' N chuckled and kissed Black, licking on the other's lips, begging for permission to deepen the kiss. Black refused to open his mouth even if he wanted so bad to feel his boyfriends tongue on his own. He wasn't gonna show that he was more than willing to do this. Suddenly, N groped his ass making the smaller boy open his mouth for a second. That was the only time N needed to force his tongue into the wet cavern of his lovers mouth. Their tongues seemed to dance with each other in a good minute and maybe more until they broke the kiss with a string of saliva connecting the two of them.

''Well, what do you say about doing it now?'' N said while he took of his own cap and coat.

''N-no comment.'' Said Black, still red like a tomato in the face and ashamed of himself that he had kissed back.

''Naw, you're so cute when you're trying to hide what you really want.'' N chuckled once again and took one of his hands under Blacks T-shirt to start to play with one of his nipples. Black moaned at the sensation of what N was doing. Soon the green haired man took of the smaller mans T-shirt to see the beautiful and perfect upper part of Black's body. He took his hand to Black's left nipple and slowly caressed it with his fingers. He moved his head so he breathed on the squirming boy's neck. N then started to lick and suck on the neck, marking Black as his and only his.

''A-ah N, that's gonna show y-you bastard.'' Black hissed at his boyfriend before he made another moan because of N moving down from the neck to lick down his chest and to the stomach.

''Of course I made it on a place where people will see it, they must see that you're mine and only mine.'' N mumbled while he started to unbutton Black's pants to get to his favorite part. He smirked when he saw the bulge that was almost poking out from Black's boxers. ''Already hard my dear? It must be because of my skill.'' Then he took his hand inside the boxers of the younger boy.

''It's just because you g-gave me Viagra. Y-you bast-aaah!'' Was the only Black said before he got cut of by the hand that gripped his erection. He was tired of resisting, he wanted it so bad. 'I couldn't resist for so long anyway' He thought before taking a hold of N's head to give him a passionate kiss. When they parted so was the only thing he said was ''I can't resist you.''

''I know you can't.'' Was the answer he got from N who was starting to take off the boxers of the boy underneath him. N slowly took Black's erection in his hand again and slowly starting to pump it. Black squirmed because of the pleasure that N was giving him, it was so long time ago they had done it. Now Black was naked, underneath him, breathing faster than normal because of the pleasure that was getting bigger for every second. It was almost too much for N, now he really wanted to do more of the wonderful things to Black.

''Hey, N. It's u-unfair that I'm all naked while you still have your pants and underwear o-on.'' Black said before letting a moan slip out from his mouth.

''You really think so? Well then, take them off.'' Black sat up with N still pumping his needing erection. Slowly he unbuttoned N's pants and with some hard work he got them off. Soon he got to the Boxers…and it seemed like he had a pair of boxers with his ( Black ) face on… seriously, how did he get them? Trying to ignore the boxers he slipped It off N. Now they both were naked and horny, hooray, the ecstasy. Black stare at N's erection for some time before he moved his head closer to it.

''Hey Black, what are you doing?'' N asked with some thoughts of what would happen.

''What does it look like I'm going to do?'' Black answered before he took out his tongue and gave it a lick from the base to the top. As he did that he received a kinda satisfied grunt from the bigger man. Black smiled and gave it another lick before focusing on top of it. He started to lick the top as if it was a lollipop then he slowly started to take it into his mouth, inch for inch. After a little more than half of it was inside his mouth he started to bob his head and giving moans that made N shiver.

'Oh my god, I have never gotten a blow job from him. Never! Hnng, he is so good. How the hell did he get this good?' Was the thing N thought over and over again while Black was working oh-so-good with his mouth. N took his right hand to Black's head wanting the smaller boy to take it deeper into the wet cavern. Black obeyed and relaxed some so he could take it deeper. Some saliva was dropping down to his chin in the progress. After some minutes of pleasuring with the mouth Black had grown tired of sucking. He wanted to get pleasured too. So he gave it one last lick before he leaved it.

''How the hell did you get that good? As I know you were a virgin when we got together.'' N said and panted some from the fabulous blow job he just got.

''Well I just imagined a lollipop. It isn't that hard, really. Can we continue now? I-I'm kinda desperate after…yeah you know.'' Black said now blushing again at the thought of begging for the actual thing.

''Hm, yeah okay. Just because you did such a good job for a minute ago.'' N chuckled before he took three fingers in front of the brown haired boys mouth. ''Suck'' He simply informed.

''More sucking?'' Black chuckled before he took the fingers into his mouth so he could coat them with saliva. 'He looks so uke.' N thought and mentally squealed. Soon he took out the fingers and gave Black a kiss while the moved the fingers down to the tight hole of Black. Easily he slipped one finger into Black who squirmed at the enter of a single digit.

''Ah, N. More please, more.'' He said before he released the grip on N and laid down on the bed, waiting for two more fingers that would join the one already in there. N thrusted the finger in and out for a few times before he added the second finger and began stretching the hole. He could see Black's eyes getting teary of the pain from the stretching. N kissed away the tears from his loves eyes while he added the third and last finger.

''Aah, N! It hurts! Have your fingers gotten bigger or something? It never hurts like this.'' Black screamed because of the great pain.

''No, it's just you who have gotten tighter dummy.'' N said before he thrusted harder with his fingers, searching for the spot that would make Black see stars. Just after some seconds he found it, the prostate. N smirked as Black let a very pleasured moan slip out of his mouth.

''A-again N.'' Black begged. Wanting to have more of the wonderful feeling.

''You will.'' N chuckled and took out his finger, giving Black an empty feeling. Before he placed his raging erection at the stretched hole and in one swift move, thrusting into Black.

''Hnng, so tight.'' He grunted. In the progress Black screamed at the sudden entering of N's dick. 'Damn, was he really that big?' He thought before N started to thrust in and out. Black opened his eyes that he didn't even knew he had closet. Just in that moment N hit his prostate and a wave of pleasure overwhelmed Black.

''N! F-faster please. Make me cum.'' Black said between moans as N had started to hit his prostate over and over again.

''As you wish.'' N said and grunted, feeling himself close to his own orgasm. He took Black's erection in his hand and starting pumping it, seeing on the other boy's face that he was close. In one last pump Black came on his stomach with a scream with pleasure and tightened his ass in the progress making N come as well. Panting hard N exhausted took out his now soft penis and laid himself beside Black, hugging him.

''Well how was it?'' N asked and kissed Black one more time.

Black looked at N for a while before saying ''Best thing I've done in a long time.'' He said while smiling.

From the wardrobe Kawamari jumped out with a camera in his paws. ''Perfect! White and Belle are gonna pay a lot for this pictures and video.'' He said before jumping away happily.

''What!'' Black screamed before throwing himself off the bed only to fall onto the floor because of the stinging pain in his ass. N just stared at him was enjoying the sight of Black's ass.

Black would get his revenge, Kawamari would get his ass kicked…when Black can walk again.

* * *

><p>AU note: God It was embarrassing to write this. My first lemon…It feels so fail…<p>

Pkmn Trainer: UGH! SO LATE! MY DAD WALKED IN ON ME DURING THE LEMON! D: SO CLOSE! GOMENASAIIIIIIII!


	4. Let's see what Kawamari think

Who knew this could happen! Chapter 4.

Hello, a new chapter. :3

This is probably gonna be written at a very slow pace... But hey, why not have a chapter in Kawamaris POV? ( Point of view )

TrainerBronze: Can I have a say in any of these intros? …..apparently not =_=

''Hehe, this is perfect.'' I said to myself as I was going through my new home, which was the house that belonged to N and who was he? His name was Black, right? ''Heh, that guy is gonna have to go though 9 months of pain from now on because of my ability.'' I chuckled to myself when I came near the house.

Eager I jumped to the door to try to open it. Sadly, it's very hard to open a door when you have paws.

''Damn, why did they have to close the stupid door? Couldn't they just have left it open like when I ran out to sell the video and pictures to Bel and White?'' I said while I sat down and looked at the money I had gotten from them.'' It's hard to believe that they even had that much money, I mean I can barely carry it.'' Restlessly, I looked around for open windows or holes so I could get into the house. But of course, there wasn't any. ''Then I guess I'll just sit out here until N comes to search after me or so. Well, what am I gonna do? It's not like I have much to do out here…alone.'' I said to myself where I sat alone outside the door.

''I'll just think about what's about to happen to Black then.'' I huddled myself up into a ball just because for some reason I always think better when I do that. 'As I said, that guy's life will be like hell. Just because he caught me. Because when we Kawamaris' get caught by a male trainer, our spores that we produce can make him able to bear children. Geez, I really wonder how they really can be able to that. Does the spores burrow themselves into the poor guy and make female parts or something?' I took a pause from thinking about it to shiver because of the little disturbing thought of what the spores could do.

'L-let's just ignore the spores… Then he needs to have sex with another man.' I blushed a little at the thought that I had watched the whole scene. ''Hehe, I am kinda bold and perverted but seeing that made me uncomfortable. '' I said to myself while making a kinda disgusted face. 'Ah, let's see they didn't use protection so N…yeah he did that inside of Black. That means that Black is gonna have signs of pregnancy soon. Like morning sickness or cravings. Hehe It's gonna be fun to see. I really wonder what N is gonna do when finds out that Black is pregnant. Maybe he'll faint! Nah, N doesn't seem to be a guy who faints when he hear such news…' I sighed once and watched the door again. After some very long seconds of staring at the door I snapped. I really didn't want to be outside, actually I hated to be outside.

''Come ooon, open it! I am too cute to sit outside the house! I didn't even like to be wild!'' I cried and scratched on the door. No one came and opened the door…

''What are they doing? They can't have another round, can they?'' I said to myself. After some mumbling to myself I stood up and began to go around the house, checking one more time for open windows, holes and other things that could make me get into the house. After some hard searching so see I an open window that was on the second floor. 'How could I miss that?' I said to myself while I stared at that little opening that would let me in to the warm and safe home that I have started to live in. Then I found out something…

''Oh, yay. Now I must climb up there... Hehe, I guess that I'll just use one of my attacks.'' I said to myself and began to thought which attack I could use to get up to that window. Fly? No wait I can't use that move yet, Fury swipes can't help me right now, neither can bite. Geez does it really have to be that hard to remember an attack that could help me to a stupid window? ( Apparently it is ) ''I remember one now!'' I suddenly shouted. ''I'll just use metronome and see what I get.'' It was such a genius plan.

''Well time to use it then.'' I prepared myself for the attack, I fixed my gaze at the window and at last sent out the random attack from the metronome. A powerful blizzard came from my mouth and through the window followed by a surprised scream by Black. I got pale, Hey can I even get pale I have white fur all over me… Well I'll just think about that later and run for now. I'm pretty sure that even if Black couldn't walk for five minutes ago, he sure is able to do that now.

AU note: Omg, I failed with this chapter, It's only like 900 words. I'm sorry readers I'll do better next time I promise. Gomenasai! D:


	5. Let's go and search for Black!

Who knew this could happen, chapter 5 [ Not edited yet. I havent gotten the edited one back yet and it's been some time now. I'll update with the edited one sooner. ]

Hi there, sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks. I feel kinda ashamed because haven't updated for so long. I have been busy with watching the anime 'Keroro Gunsou'. Well here is the new chapter and in this time in N's POV. I haven't given him much attention, no? Next chapter are gonna be Blacks POV and after that so will it be ''normal'' chapters for a while.

Enjoy~

-'-

What happened?

I asked myself as I stared at the spot on the floor that Black had been on for just a few seconds ago. Didn't his ass hurt?

''Haha, I got my wonderful time in bed with him and that's what important.'' I said to myself while I thought about it and drooled a little. ''He was so cute and naked and sexy and all like he should be.''

''But I really wonder where he ran away…I don't want to be alone here. Not at all!'' I said to myself before I got up from the bed so I could go and search for my love. Quickly, I dressed myself in my regular clothes, it's not like I could run out in boxers and cap or something like that… Okay, it was just exception that I did that in the morning! Black tricked me.

''Let's go!'' I shouted before going out with my Zorua following me out of the door. ''You want to come too? Ah, well I guess it's okay.'' I said to him before I got to route 1 for my search after Black.

''I'm 99,99% sure that Black must be here on this route right now! What do you think Vix? ( Introducing the Zoruas name, Vix. Just because I can image N having a Zorua named Vix. )

''I think that he's probably in some random bush near next town.'' Was the answer I got from Vix. ( And because you know what he says is because… N can talk to pokemon then you people should understand what he says because it's N's POV. And if you wonder why Vix thinks that Black may be in a bush, so is it because Black often goes in the tall grass, searching after pokemon. So Vix just think that Black is searching after new pokemon right now. )

I stared at the little fox pokemon for a while before asking ''Why would he be in a bush?'' Vix stared back at me with a 'You don't know?' glare. ''It's because Black is Black and you never know what Black does because you can never expect what he will do!'' Vix said as if he had found Black in many bushes before or so. After some more staring…'jeez I stare much. ' I thought. But anyway, a little more staring before I simply said. ''So?''

Vix got an even more annoyed stare than the 'You don't know?' stare. ''You are an idiot.'' He simply stated before looking after the brown haired boy. After all that's why Vix followed me, to help me find Black. ''Y-you're so mean Vix.'' I said with a little depressing aura formed around me. Luckily that aura only lasted for a few seconds. 'I can't really stand being depressed for a long time.' I thought and chuckled for myself. 'But I can't really stand to just search either, it would be boring.' Suddenly, like a flash from nowhere, I got an idea how it could be at least a little funnier. ''Hey, Vix!'' I shouted to the little fox pokemon that crawled around in the tall grass. ''Yes? What do you want?'' He said with a sigh while crawling out from the tall grass that he had been searching in. I squat down in front of him an smiley with a childish smile. ''Let's make this to a competition! The one that finds Black first wins! And the price is…um.'' Just that moment from nowhere so came Cheren and Bell with a paper. ''The one that wins get this price! Free food from the gym in Striaton city in a whole year.'' Bell squealed happily. ''W-where did you two come from?'' Vix and I surprised said in union.

''You really want to know?'' Cheren said and raising one eyebrow. ''Yes.'' Was my answer. Cheren just simply said ''From home.'' and nothing more. ''Well that was very useful information.'' I turned my attention to Vix again. ''Well what to you think buddy? Do you accept the challenge.'' I said to him with a happy voice. Vix gave me a challenging but happy stare and at last answered ''Well I get the chance to kick your ass and I get the price so why not.''

''Good! Now, when I give the signal, you get to start searching for him!'' Vix and I got into positions so we could run get a fast start. 'I won't lose to that little fox.'' I thought. 'I won't lose to that idiot' Vix chuckled to himself when Bell began to count down to the start. ''Three, two, one… And GO!'' She happily squealed. Fast as a flash Vix ran away to some bushes, determined to find Black. Myself I ran to a tree. ''If I am high up then I will for sure see him'' I mumbled while I did took a hold on a branch to drag myself up on it. After much hard work, sweat and falling down, I got up to the branch. ''Puh, I never thought that it would be so much hard work to just get up here.'' I said while I whiped off some sweat that was on my cheek. ''Let's see if I can find little Blacky somewhere'' I stared down, trying to find Black on the long route where many trainers stood. Soon my interest was gone in searching, it got so boring. ''Hey, come back here you little furball!'' I alerted to that voice could it be…Black. And furball…Ah, that must be Kawamari he's shouting at! ''Hello, Blacky! Where are you?'' I happily shouted, jumping down from the branch. But what I didn't know was that Black and Kawamari was under just that branch so I landed on them. ''Ouch! What the hell!'' they both said in union when I did that. ''Hehe, sorry guys. I didn't know that you were exactly under me.''

''Where have you two been? I have searched after you two!'' But they didn't get the chance to answer before Cheren, Bell and Vix came. ''Congrats N, you won!'' Bell said and gave me the coupon for free food. ''I must say that you did a very good job.'' Cheren said. ''Who is that?'' Was the only think Vix said when the only one he looked at right now was Kawamari, if you ask me so did it look like he seemed to like Kawamari or something like that. Almost like love at the first sight? ''It's an annoying furball called Kawamari.'' Black said. Then he stared at me ''Can you tell me why you got that coupon and such when I was gone?'' He said in one sigh. ''Haha well, I'll tell you on the way home my dear.'' I told him before I stood up and hold out my hand for Black. ''Come Kawamari, let's talk we too one the way home.'' Vix said in a flirty voice that got Kawamari to blush a little.

Then we began our way home.

-'-

Yes! It took me one day ( due to the fact that I'm easily distracted ) but it's done! I haven't let myself eat or draw or go to the toilet because I really wanted to finish it! It's gonna be a little time skip in the next chapter so Black will start feeling…weird. *evil chuckle*

And Yes, Vix is in love with Kawamari from the first sight. I thought that Kawamari would be so alone if someone didn't love him. AND a funny thing is that the speice 'Kawamari' are 100% male can only breed with males and when they do that the egg will always be a Kawamari. So you readers get to chose if Vix and Kawamari are gonna get an egg or not. ;3


	6. What?

Who knew this could happen chapter 6!

Hi, here's a new chapter in Blacks POV. Hehe, if you readers always wonder why I have so long time gaps between the chapters so is it because I get distracted very easy which is the result of 5 minutes of writing then 9 minutes of drawing then 4 hours of playing video games... _

Haha well, let's get this on. ^^

[Black's POV ]

''What a day this have been.'' I said and sighed while I was going home with Kawamari, N and his Zorua.

''You think? I think that this day have been fabulous! You know, getting a new friend and such'' N, said and gave Kawamari a happy glance. Kawamari just smiled back while he held himself near my legs, trying to avoid Vix.

''Kawamari is more like your friend, N. In my eyes he's more like a problem that's going to do something bad some day. Well, more bad than what's already happened.'' I began to walk faster, wanting to come home. It was kinda late now and I really wanted to get home and take a bath.

'Ah, bath's I have always loved them. They are so relaxing and-' I didn't even have time to end that thought before two girl trainers that's probably twelve years or something in that age, came running to us and asked for a double battle against me and N.

''No! It's mean to the pokemon, and I'm 100% sure that my Zorua Vix here doesn't want to battle!'' He shouted and pointed at Vix who had a bored look on his face.

Vix growled something and started to look at Kawamari once again when he was finished with his 'talking' to N. N got a kinda sad and chocked look on his face, as like Vix had told him something weird or so.

''Uh, N. What did Vix say?'' I asked him a little awkwardly and gave a glace to the girls who hadn't even moved an inch and still had some creepy smiles on their faces.

''H-he said that he wanted to battle. But I don't get why!'' N shouted, still in a little shock after what Vix had said or, err… growled to him? It's really weird when your boyfriend are able to talk with pokemon.

''Just calm down N, if he wants to battle then there is no problem with him having a battle. And, you've had plenty of battles with me when I first began my journey, remember?'' I told him.

''Well, yes but-'' N said but got interrupted by me. ''Well then it's not anything in the way of a good battle!'' I happily shouted and put my hand into my pocket to choose a pokemon that I would battle with… Only to face that I hadn't even taken any pokemon with me.

Kawamari turned his face at me and even if he were having his eyes closed he seemed to see that I didn't have any pokemon with me and gave me a '_you fail'_ face. ''Who the hell does go out without any pokemon?'' He asked me as if it was impossible to actually forget to bring pokemon.

''Well, I were busy with chasing you, you little furball!'' And there I got an idea. Why not use Kawamari? Last time I checked so were he a pokemon. ''Then I'll just choose you, you little problem. What's your moves?'' I asked him and dragged him to the battle field between Me, N and the two girls.

''But I don't like battling. It's too tiresome. And uh, my moves are Fake tears, Metronome, Stun spore and quick attack.'' He told me with an unwilling voice, especially when the two girls send out their pokemon. A…munna and a Purrloin.

''Come on Kawamari. Munnas and Purrloins aren't hard to knock out. You just need to use quick attack a few times and then you have owned them.'' I careless said. ''Okey, N. Are you ready?'' I turned my attention to him. He stood and with a thinking face as if he thought of a reason that would stop me from battling toghether with him.

''Uh, I'm really tired. Can't we go home…darling?'' He tried and gave me a very begging face. Almost like a puppy face but not. Well, those faces doesn't affect me.

''…You can have a bath with me when we get home if you battle.'' I simply said and in less than five seconds so were he tossing out Vix on the 'battle field'. Ready to battle against the two girls and win.

''I'm so gonna win this. I'm so gonna take a bath with Black, and maybe a little other things.'' N said dreamily, blushing a little. I don't even wanna think about what he thinks about right now. I'm just gonna battle. ''Let the battle start!'' I announced everyone.

( Dananana, Battle. )

_Foe's Purrloin used scratch on Kawamari._

_Kawamari faked fainting because he's somewhat of a scaredy-cat._

_Vix really thought that Kawamari really fainted and got angry._

_Vix magically made the foe pokemon faint in only one turn._

_Black and N are scared for life. _

(Danananana, end of lame battle. )

I began to hug N while I stared at Vix with wide eyes. I was kinda scared of his Zorua now. How could that little pokemon even be so scary? And now he were running to Kawamari, what was he gonna do to him? Not that I care about him but yeah.

Suddenly Kawamari sat up like nothing had ever happened. ''Sup' guys, something happened?'' Now everyone gave him a weird look. Even the two female trainers that were hugging their fainted pokemon. Hadn't Kawamari fainted for like, 2 minutes ago?

He gave us the same look back. ''What? Have you people never seen someone faking before?'' He said to us and stood up. ''And thanks for taking care of those guys Vix. You are one awsome guy.'' He climbed up on me and onto my shoulder, not wanting to walk the rest of the way home.

''Yeah…we should go home now, Black. '' He picked up Vix, who were in a thinking mode right now anyway. And took my hand before he began to go home again. Much faster than we had been going before the battle happened. While I was trying to like, forget about the battle that had happened so were I thinking about the bath I would have to take together with N. But now I actually thought about the bath as a good thing… and maybe fun at some points.

( Dananana, Timeskip to when they are home and is filling the bath tube with water. )

There I stood, naked. Waiting for the bath tube getting fully filled so I could take a relaxing bath. But N would be in the bath with me so I'm kinda sure that it would be relaxing in more ways than one.

Now the tube finally were filled I happily shouted at N to come. In a second he were in the bathroom with me, naked too. I blushed little when I saw his… proudness hanging free. ''Let's just get into the bath tube.'' I simply said and got into the bath tube.

''Yes, we should.'' He happily said and stepped into the bath, some of the water spilled over and onto the floor in the progress.

I were really starting to get cosy but then… Kawamari and Vix came and destroyed everything.

''Hey, can we get into here with you two? How nice!'' Kawamari said before jumping right into the bath together with Vix. Why the hell did that little problem come? Gah, I really hate that furball sometimes. I thought and sighed a deep sigh.

( Some more time skip like 2 days. Geez, many time skips here. Don't you think. :3 )

It was night, or morning if I would be exact. But it was far too early to wake up anyway. The reason is because it feels like I am going to puke anytime now. I wish I could blame Kawamari for this. I really really wish that. 'Oh wait, I'm going to throw up now.' I ran to the bathroom to empty my stomach.

It seems like Kawamari heard the sound of my puking or so did he feel the smell. Well, his sence of smell must be very good because he are sleeping on the bed and the bathroom are three rooms away. But anyway, he came and began to watch me puke with a cocky smile on his face.

''What the hell do you want, furball?'' I asked him with an annoyed voice while I still had my face in the toilet.

Still with the cocky smile on his face, he just answered. ''Annoying the show that's gonna be for a while. Congrats, thanks to my ability you are now gonna be a father. …Or a mother… I'm not really sure what I'm gonna call you.'' All I could do was to give him a confused look.

AU: Omg, in the start, I didn't even want to write but in the end I just wanted to write more and more! :D It's now the fun parts are coming. ^w^ Happyness.


End file.
